Drakor Lupis Canin
Drakor Lupis Canin is a male werewolf character currently aged at 354 years, appearing to humans to be about 35. He practices Zamorakianism and supports himself with whatever odd jobs he can find, usually serving as a soldier. Drakor is played by the user Drakor Lupis, who operates in the EST timezone. : "I am a free spirit, no one can control me! no one!" : - Drakor Skills Can be silent when needed, is skilled with a blade, has decent necromatic skills though is far from mastering it, can forage for food when neccassary, is adept in hand-to-hand combat, has a sense of smell and hearing superior to that of a normal human and can think of very creative methods to kill people. Strengths *Near-blade mastery *Stealth *Stamina *Sense of smell *Sense of hearing *Physical strength *Resourcefulness Weaknesses *Love *Emotions *Lack of education *Magic *Inability to swim *Fear of death *Women Personality Usually grumpy and imapatient towards those who he doesn't know or are drunk, he can be desprate and insane when he is starving, he can also be very protective and caring to those he is close to. Overall his personality is very varied on the situation at hand Appearance Usually wearing his favorite worn black cloth hood (oocly its a wildstalker T1), but changes his clothes occasionally. Though usually wears a vyrewatches uniform that he was assigned by accident. He is almost never seen, however, without his enchanted amulet which holds the souls of those he has killed and some of his own. Without his hood he has a tangled mass of black hair, usually in his eyes and face. His skin is a bit on the pale side and has its fair share of scars, he has one on his back from a dagger wound and one on his left ring finger from an accident with his bow and arrow. His eyes have red irises and his teeth (especialy his canines) are sharper than usual. His nails have been sharpened to a deadly point and has a scar on the ring finger of his left hand (as mentioned before). He is a bit tall, standing around 6'3, but unlike many of his kind, he is thin from the lack of decent meals. He has a belt with up to three vials on it at any time, the content of these vials changes occasionaly but one is always filled with an anti-poison. Werewolf Form In his wolf form, Drakor usualy sports grey fur (white in the winter), standing at 7'3 with blood red eyes. His claws reach about 3-4 inches in length and their strength and durability matches that of a steel sword. Background History Childhood Drakor was born the second son to Camilla and Rorik Canina in the village of Canifis, which was recently taken over by the armies of Zamorak. he spent his days usually playing with his friends and hunting snails in the swamp with his father. He liked to communicate with the ghasts and other undead of the swamp using his older brothers ghostspeak amulet, the family heirloom. Doing this he had started to grow an interest in the undead. He wanted to learn more about how these creatures were created. He also, however, grew an interest in a local girl by the name of Lillian whom he had his eye on for quite a while. He spent the next 10 years trying to impress her with the knowledge of the undead he learned from a book he "found" in the village treasure house. Teenage Years When he turned 130, Drakor, as all werewolves do, took his first blooding. Binding his soul to Zamorak. He then afterwards became less friendly to strangers and more violent than he was before. This behavior caught the eye of Lillian, whom admitted she had an interest in him as he did her. The two then inevitably became lovers as they lived the next few years living quiet lives in Canifis. Zamorak at the time had just taken over all of Hallowland and given its control to Lord Lowerniel Verigidiyad Drakan. However, not all of Saradomin's forces were taken care of, and a few years later a small group of Saradominist rebels raided Canifis, although they did not do any serious damage to the village, Drakors mother and father were killed. Drakor, now at the age of 146, was now orphaned. Living with his brother for the next 34 years, Drakor had adopted a deep hatred for followers of Saradomin. He vowed that, when he became of age, he would do everything he could to help destroy the tyranny of Saradomin and his followers, and to avenge his family. It would be another 34 years before Drakor had the chance to fullfill his vow. The God Wars Drakor, now at the age of 179, had only one more year to wait before he could join the military and help destroy Saradomin. But that was a thought for another time. Drakor had other, more important, plans. One evening, he took Lillian to the swamps to see the ghasts where he then proposed to her. She accepted. Two weeks later, Drakor celebrated his 180th birthday, and his chance at revenge. He signed up to help fight in the war and was assigned his first mission a month later. He then said goodbye to his fiancee and left to help secure the temple at Senntisten. It was here, at Senntisten, that Drakor first learned of the Zarosians that would later become one of his greatest enemeis. After many days, Senntisten was secured and Drakor was offered different assignments. Drakor spent most of his Military days fighting in Forinthy (which would later become the Wilderness) and defeating the remainders of the Zarosian Empire. He was then assigned to fight in a dungeon in Troll Country, hearing that Saradomin's forces would be there, he happily marched through Troll Country to the dungeon. Where he was frozen in time as his loved ones, including Lillian, aged and withered away without him. Roleplayed History Thawing out Drakor thawed from his icey prison in year 165 of the Fifth Age, he was then sent to find an impous scout, who was outside of the dungeon when it froze, by his commander Kr'il Tsutharoth. Bringing his necromancy book and his amulet he traveled to Falador in search of the scout, not knowing that he had died during the God Wars, and that the wars were over. He then met a mage during his travels who he asked his opinion on the war, the mage explained to him that the wars were over and showed him what had become of Forinthy, Drakor, infuriated, killed the man on the spot. In Falador, he met a man named Pyro, who he found shared an interest in the teachings of Zamorak. Pyro told him of an organization called That Saradomin Group and that they were rivals of his own organization Zamorak's Union (or Z.U for short). Drakor agreed to join the union in exchange for training in the art of necromancy and a sword. He was soon given a sword whose edge was serated and gained the knowledge on how to use his amulet to store his own soul so that, should he die, the amulet could be activated to revive him. The teachings of Elder-Fyre Drakor soon met a man named Chad Fyre who shared his hatred for Saradomins followers, specificaly the T.S.G, they teamed up and created a small force of rebels to aid them. Chad taught Drakor more about magic and blade weilding, deeming him the name Elder-Fyre, as his knowledge surpassed many men of his age. They usualy went into the Rising Sun and attacked any T.S.G members they saw. The spirit of these brigades was soon lost as Chad became poisoned by an incoming bolt, fired by the leader of the T.S.G, Dion Magnan himself. Chad, before he succumbed, enchanted Drakor's amulet to hold not only his soul, but the souls of everyone he slew. A soldier once more Following Chad's death, Drakor became largely involved in Pyro's Z.U. He even became an important influence in the council. He helped in countless attacks against Falador. These attacks greatly increased in number and frequency when Dion Magnan, the leader of the T.S.G, became king. Drakor, remebering this to be the man who poisoned his freind and caused him to die, became bent on destroying Dion Magnan. Drakor soon spent almost every waking hour doing everything he could to help the Z.U defeat Dion Magnan and his blue robed men. Making allies on the way, Drakor became a populare sight in the ranks of the Z.U army. A new foe Following the ''apparant ''death of King Dion Magnan, Drakor began to spend less time within Pyro's army, as he was now after a new foe, A mysterious figure in black armour who wielded foul magic. Ice accused Drakor of being a zamorakian after he helped defend a Vampyre in the Falador bar. Ice then sent a total number of 3 assasins after drakor, all except one of which, met their ends. During this time, Drakor met Istalri, a woman who reminded him of Lillian in her spirit for fighting, they traveled together to Yanille in order to escape the pressing threat of the White Knights who did not seem to take a liking to Drakor's bestial nature. In good time however, Drakor and Istalri returned to Falador, trying to live quiet lives, in an attempt to get some money, Drakor got a job at the Jolly Boar Inn located in Varrock. Hoever, this happy time would not last, eventualy, An mysterious man in blue decided to end Drakor, personaly, and while Drakor was at The Rising Sun, broke Drakors back with a dagger. For unknown reasons, the man did not finish Drakor off, instead he teleported away after telling Drakor to "fear the Antigo, Damned". Drakor, unfit for work, was soon fired from the Jolly Boar. Back on his feet Drakor, being healed by a mage, was once again involved in the Z.U. Pyro, now counting Drakor as one of his trusted generals, revealed to him that he was a Mahjarrat. With this new (and may I say uneccassary) knowledge in his head, Drakor once again became a sight among the Z.U raids of Falador. When not on the battlefeild or in the bar, however, Drakor worked at whatever job he can find in order to raise money for him, and his new fiancee, Istalri. He now had the opertunity to look at what can potentialy be the good life that was taken away from him in the Third Age. (Apparant) Death Using innocent blood to cross the Salve and return to his hometown of Canifis, Drakor encountered an unexpected battle between the Z.U and the army of Ivandis. Drakor was caught in the crossfire and burnt to death in the taxedermists shop in Canifis. At least, to the knowledge of the public eye. Trivia *Drakor named his black metaled serrated blade "Longclaw" and tied a black ribbon around the hilt in memory of those he loved *Drakor is currently deceased, but the amount of dark magic he has encountered has twisted his soul to that of a revenant which wanders around Canifis with its ghostly partner *Drakors favorite color was red *Drakor wounldn't drink alchohol, unless it was Moonlight Mead or if he wanted to forget something. Although he could be seen drinking some Dragon Bitter when among friends. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Zamorakian Category:Warrior Category:Dark Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Deceased Category:Male